


Ashes to ashes

by Sabira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabira/pseuds/Sabira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Издашь хоть звук – сверну тебе шею, – предупредил Эннис. – Понял меня?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes to ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2013.  
> Фик по мотивам 3х08, упоминание двух каноничных смертей. Шериф Стилински еще не шериф.

– Говорит офицер Стилински. Поднимите руки и выйдитена свет. Медленно.  
Эннис беззвучно отступил назад. Многие оборотни любили действовать сгоряча и часто из-за этого заканчивали как Найт – нашпигованные стрелами и разрубленные пополам.   
Эннис не собирался повторять судьбу своей беты.  
Ладно, чересчур исполнительный офицер полиции не станет проблемой.  
– Я безоружен, – спокойно сказал Эннис, послушно шагнув на тускло освещенный пятачок. По ночам в морге экономили электроэнергию.  
– Держите руки так, чтобы я их видел, – офицер Стилински произносил слова четко и разборчиво, особым, «полицейским» тоном. – Ах, вот оно что.  
Эннис усмехнулся. Конечно, дотошный коп его узнал.   
– Могу я опустить руки? – Эннис размял пальцы – когти лезли почти против воли, контроль никогда не был его сильной стороной.   
– Что вы здесь делаете? – спросил офицер и нахмурился. – Вы же не пытаетесь похитить тело?  
– Нет, – Эннис, так и не дождавшись разрешения, медленно опустил руки вниз. Коп внимательно проследил за его движением, ни на секунду не сняв Энниса с прицела.  
– Тогда…  
– Я собирался его забрать, – перебил офицера Эннис. – Я уже говорил – он был членом моей семьи. Его тело принадлежит мне.  
– А я предупреждал, что идет расследование убийства, и мы пока не можем выдать труп. Тем более, что вы не являетесь родственником покойного, – офицер, наконец, немного расслабился. Эннис слышал, как успокоилось его сердцебиение, видел, как из мышц ушла напряженная собранность.  
Отлично.  
– Неужели нет никакой возможности договориться? – попробовал Эннис наудачу, отчаянно завидуя той сучке, Кали. Та бы сейчас просто выставила сиськи, и коп живенько бы растерял свои принципы.  
– Нет, – офицер снова поднял пушку. – Я могу закрыть глаза на незаконное проникновение на территорию больницы и забыть о ваших планах и намерениях, – горе всех нас заставляет допускать ошибки, – но я совершенно точно не позволю…  
К черту сдержанность. Эннис не Талия Хейл и даже не Дюкалион.  
Он оскалился, рыкнул и бросился вперед. Офицер нелепо взмахнул рукой, Эннис выбил у него пистолет, выкрутил локтевой сустав и зажал рот ладонью.  
– Издашь хоть звук – сверну тебе шею, – предупредил Эннис. – Понял меня?  
Офицер торопливо кивнул, и Эннис осторожно отступил. Он поднял пушку, поставил ее на предохранитель и повернулся к копу. Тот стоял, схватившись за идеально чистый стол для вскрытий, и во все глаза пялился на Энниса.  
– Что ты такое?  
– Догадайся, – мрачно буркнул Эннис и втянул вылезшие наружу клыки. – Что ты здесь забыл, офицер Стилински?  
– Предчувствие сработало, – постепенно отходя от шока, ответил тот. – И оно не подвело.  
– Лучше бы подвело, – Эннис засунул пушку в задний карман джинсов. – Теперь, если хочешь остаться в живых, тебе придется попотеть.  
Делать глупости офицер не стал. Не заорал, не начал бессмысленно угрожать и трясти значком. Просто кивнул и покосился на дверь.  
– Я заберу тело Найта, – сказал Эннис. – Положу его в багажник. Ты сядешь со мной в машину, и мы отправимся в лес. Если по пути нас остановит кто-нибудь из твоих дружков в форме, ты сделаешь все, чтобы мы без проблем продолжили путь. Вопросы?  
– Зачем нарушать закон, если можно было дождаться официальной выдачи тела? – офицер одернул рукава куртки.  
Самой обычной, не форменной. Вот чокнутый коп, он даже не на дежурстве, а все равно шляется по ночам, выискивая потенциальных преступников.  
– Помолчи, – Эннис безошибочно подошел к нужной ячейке и глубоко вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями.  
Он похоронит Найта, а потом разорвет на куски этих гребаных Арджентов, и плевать, что скажут остальные альфы. У него есть право на месть.  
Эннис уловил смазанный звук и быстро обернулся. Коп успел сделать полтора шага к двери и застыл, пойманный на горячем.  
– Офицер, – Эннис проскрежетал когтями по металлу. — Ты меня плохо понял? Хочешь лечь на место моего друга? Не боишься жену вдовой оставить?  
Брать на совесть чужую кровь Эннису не хотелось, но если понадобится… Он никогда не боялся грязной работы.  
— Моя жена умерла три месяца назад, — медленно, через силу произнес коп. — Остался только сын. Я помогу тебе... с твоим делом.  
Эннис удовлетворенно улыбнулся и рывком выкатил полку с телом. С половиной тела.  
  
– Оборотень, – сказал Эннис, сев за руль. – Я оборотень.  
– Вот как, – подчеркнуто спокойно отозвался коп. – Ясно. Оборотень.  
– Мы не причиняем вреда. Мы монстры не больше, чем люди. А ты ведь повидал, на что способны люди, а, офицер?  
– Повидал, – кивнул коп. – И много вас таких?  
– Нет, – Эннис едва удержался от того, чтобы опять начать обращаться. – Нас чертовски мало. И нас продолжают убивать. Вырезать, как животных. Ты читал протокол вскрытия, офицер? Гребаные охотники вырвали Найту когти и зубы.  
– Мы сочли, что надругательство над телом произошло из-за желания убийцы оставить себе трофей, – осторожно произнес коп.  
– Точно, – оскалился Эннис. – Сделать бусики своим выродкам-детишкам. Уроды. Ублюдки, прикрывающиеся принципами и своим «Кодексом». Ненавижу.  
– Мы уже на границе леса, – сглотнул коп. – Здесь не бывает патрульных, в департаменте едва хватает людей, чтобы присматривать за основными улицами. Ты можешь меня отпустить.  
– А что так? – Эннис сбросил скорость, въезжая на грунтовую дорогу. – Заторопился к сынку? Почему ты вообще не остался сегодня дома?  
– Потому что мой сын ночует у своего друга, – пояснил коп. – А я не могу сидеть один в пустом доме.  
Это Эннис понимал. Он бы даже посочувствовал копу, не раздирай его на куски собственная боль и ярость.  
– Сколько ему? – заинтересовался Эннис. – Сыну?  
– Десяти нет, – коп явно нервничал, отвечая на вопросы о сыне, и Эннис, поразмыслив, догадался почему.  
– Эй, – позвал он. – Я не стану трогать твоего мальца. Своих забот хватает. И дети в стае ни к чему.  
– Рад слышать, – напряженно проговорил коп. – Он до сих пор не оправился после смерти матери, и я бы не хотел, чтобы он вдруг выяснил, что оборотни бывают не только в сериалах для подростков.  
– Чувствуешь себя паршивым отцом? – вдруг спросил Эннис. Он все больше проникался симпатией к этому копу.   
Потому что насчет себя Эннис нисколько не сомневался – он оказался паршивым альфой. Он допустил, чтобы его бету поймали и убили. Не смог убедить остальные стаи затеять облаву на охотников. У него даже не получилось нормально выкрасть труп Найта, обзавелся, нахер, сомнительной компанией полицейского.  
– Я и есть паршивый отец, – отозвался коп и устало растер лицо рукой. – Мой сын предпочитает ночевать у одноклассника. Знаешь почему? Он боится спать по ночам. У него кошмары. И он стыдится идти с ними ко мне. Думает, что должен стать сильным. Что должен меня беречь. Это Я взрослый. Это Я отец. А он… Сегодня утром, когда я спустился на кухню, то увидел, что он приготовил мне ланч. Кривые сэндвичи, яблоко и сок.   
– Я остался круглым сиротой, когда мне было семь, – пожал плечами Эннис. – Твой парень справится.   
– А этот одноклассник, Скотт, – копа, кажется, прорвало. – Они раньше не дружили. Скотт астматик, а Стайлз боится любых болезней. Но вдруг раз – и чужой мальчишка становится ближе родного отца. Нет, Скотт славный, и он недавно пережил развод родителей, ему тоже тяжело, но мой Стайлз…  
– Ты назвал сына Стайлзом? – перебил Эннис, убедившись, что в первый раз ему не послышалось.  
– Это он себя так назвал, – вздохнул коп. – Просто перестал откликаться на свое настоящее имя после похорон. Сказал, что оно «мамино» и теперь он Стайлз. Как супергерой.  
– Оставь его в покое, – посоветовал Эннис. – Все, приехали.  
Он затормозил у небольшой поляны, вышел из машины, стараясь не хлопать дверью, и принюхался. Лес был территорией Хейлов, и если Талия засечет Энниса, то его и всю его стаю ждут неприятности.  
Некогда медлить.  
– Вылезай, – шепотом приказал Эннис говорливому копу. – Сделаешь кое-что.  
Он достал с заднего сидения лопату, воткнул ее в землю, и, стараясь не шипеть, взялся за плотно упакованный сверток.  
– Что это? – спросил коп, когда Эннис впихнул ему сверток в руки.  
– Там веревка, – тяжело дыша, ответил Эннис. – Выложи из нее спираль вокруг могилы, прикопай так, чтобы ее не было видно.  
– Хорошо, – коп заглянул внутрь. – Тут вплетены какие-то цветы.  
– Это ритуал, – сквозь зубы бросил Эннис, не собираясь делиться с копом информацией про аконит и его воздействие на оборотней. – Шевелись.  
– Я уже делаю, – поспешил заверить коп. В его голосе снова появились эти нотки. Мольба. Просьба о милосердии. Признание смертельной опасности и страстное желание ее избежать.  
Без своей пушки коп стал таким же, как и остальные люди. Жалкой хнычущей добычей.  
Эннис сжал зубы и заработал лопатой.  
А может, он и несправедлив к офицеру Стилински. Тот расправился с аконитовой веревкой и сам, не дожидаясь понуканий, открыл багажник. Эннис прикинул глубину вырытой могилы и вытер пот со лба.  
Талия все равно учует, на какую бы глубину он не закопал Найта. Остается надеяться, что она не станет тревожить покой убитого. Вот Кали бы точно вытащила труп и подбросила к логову, а эта Хейл не такая, чтит традиции.   
Эннис тронул копа за плечо, призывая посторониться, и тот отошел в сторону. Эннис бережно вытащил тело Найта и положил на догадливо расстеленный копом брезент. Завернул труп, снова подхватил его на руки и, спрыгнув в вырытую могилу, устроил Найта на рыхлой черной земле, пахнущей водой и травой.  
Хоть что-то Эннис сделает правильно. Найту бы понравилось здесь, Эннис знал это наверняка. В стае невозможно скрывать свои пристрастия, в стае не бывает тайн.  
Эннис поправил брезент, вылез из ямы и взялся за лопату. Коп молча стоял, прислонившись спиной к машине, и смотрел, как комья сыплются вниз, тихо стуча по закутанному телу.  
– За что его убили?   
– Он случайно порезал одного из охотников, – нехотя ответил Эннис. – Действительно случайно. Несчастный случай. Парня подставили.  
– Кто?  
– Охотники. Охотники всегда действуют одинаково. Они уничтожают нас по одному, потому что стаей мы сильны. Они стравливают нас между собой. И сейчас здесь идет какая-то большая игра, офицер. Найт не последний, кто ляжет в землю.  
– Так почему бы вам… _оборотням_ , не объединиться? Создайте общину, встаньте единым фронтом…  
– Мы не хиппи, – огрызнулся Эннис. – И не регулярная армия. Мы просто хотим жить! Без страха получить стрелу между глаз от очередного психопата, возомнившего себя господом богом! Кто вы такие, чтобы судить, кто должен умирать, а кто нет?  
– Я никого не сужу, – коп поднял вверх обе ладони – защитный жест, – но сердцебиение у него не сбилось. — Я офицер полиции. Я расследую преступления, арестовываю подозреваемого, если удается его найти, и передаю его в руки правосудия.   
– И сколько раз, по-твоему, правосудие ошибалось? – усмехнулся Эннис.  
– Я предпочитаю думать, сколько раз судья и присяжные оказались правы, – негромко возразил коп.  
– Мне этого мало, – Эннис кинул последнюю порцию земли на могилу и немного утоптал ее ногами.  
– Ты действительно оставишь меня в живых? – спросил коп, наблюдая, как Эннис пучком травы счищает грязь с острия лопаты.  
– А есть необходимость тебя убивать?   
– Не в моих интересах рассказывать, что случилось этой ночью, – покачал головой коп. – Кто поверит в оборотней? Все решат, что я напился и помог ненормальному выкрасть труп. Меня в лучшем случае уволят, а я не могу позволить себе потерять работу.  
– Значит, мы договорились, – Эннис убедился, что лопата в порядке, и кинул ее в багажник, где совсем недавно лежал Найт.  
– Прах к праху, – пробормотал коп и потер виски.  
– Залезай, – сказал Эннис. – Подброшу тебя.  
Коп сел на пассажирское место, пристегнулся и приоткрыл окно.  
– Собирай вещи и уезжай со своим мальцом из этого города, – посоветовал Эннис. – Скоро здесь будет жарко. Другие… другие оборотни слишком доверяют людям, их словам, их обещаниям.   
– А ты чуешь подвох?  
– Да, – проронил Эннис. – Я чую подвох.  
Дюкалион с его любовью к мирным переговорам, эгоистичная Кали, которую волнуют только собственные проблемы, Талия Хейл, расслабившаяся после долгих лет благополучия. И он, Эннис, паршивая овца среди альф. Негласно презираемый за слабый контроль над зверем и привычку доверять животным инстинктам.  
Они все получат по заслугам, Эннис не сомневался. И надеялся, что он свою цену уже уплатил.  
  
– Уезжай отсюда, – посоветовал он еще раз, притормозив у погруженного в темноту дома.  
– Я бы рад, – отозвался коп, выходя из машины на свежий воздух. – Но здесь могила моей жены, и мой сын ходит туда каждый день. Если я увезу Стайлза отсюда – я потеряю его, я знаю.   
– А если не увезешь – можешь положить его рядом с ней, – усмехнулся Эннис.  
Губы копа дрогнули.  
– Прах к праху, – ответил тот.  
Эннис кивнул и тоже вылез из машины.  
Коп оглянулся на него и не успел ничего сделать. Эннис вонзил когти ему в шею и сосредоточился, забирая воспоминания о последних нескольких часах. Если коп собирается остаться в городе – лучше ему не знать о разборках между стаями и охотниками. Лучше ему вообще ничего не знать.  
Эннис стряхнул с когтей красные капли, оттащил бесчувственного копа на порог его дома и положил ему в карман отобранный пистолет. За потерю табельного оружия по головке не погладят.  
– Прах к праху, – пробормотал Эннис, вернулся в машину и завел мотор.   
У него еще были дела.  
Мальчишка из стаи Хейлов попросил его о встрече, и Эннис планировал на нее прийти.


End file.
